Is It Love or A Lie
by itachigirl101
Summary: Sakura is a girl living in drepression of the deaths of most of her friend until one night itachi showed up and gave her a choice. Stay here in drepression or leave with him and forget.
1. depression

**Is it love or is it a lie **

Chapter one " depression" 

"I still can't stop thinking about him, sasuke why did you have to leave me?" as sakura got off her bed to the kitchen. "My brother you left a girl who loved you and is now falling to pieces" as outside on the sakura tree by her window stood itachi himself. Sakura took the teapot off the stove and poured it into a cup as she sat it back down she grabbed the cup full of tea and walked over to the table and sat down as there on the table sat the picture off team seven. "sasuke, why did you leave me I fell like I'm dieing everyone else is moving on but I can't because I love you but you will never return my feeling or even be my friend but I can't move on, I wish I could die I'm going crazy I just want to die so everything will make since in death".

Itachi moved to the window and opened it not making a sound as he walked over to where the pink hair girl sat now in tears as the picture was down. "Do you want to forget?" as sakura not paying attention to who was behind her as answered very low "I want to die, there is nothing left…..nothing". Itachi stood right behind her "sakura you want to die but really you just want to forget" as sakura turned around to face the man speaking her eyes widened as she saw itachi standing right behind her "itachi…….the murderer itachi". Itachi looked at her now with his sharingan on as sakura quickly turned her head to look at the picture on the table. "Are you scared of this eyes or is it because it reminds you of my little brother" as sakura still not facing him as she felt a hand grab her chin and pulled her face so that she was looking straight at the sharingan as she tried to turn but his grip held firm. "Stop it please if I am going to die don't show me those eyes I can't take it" as she moved back out of the grip. She ran to the window and with a jump she was out, cuts all over her from the glass as she ran to the ninja tower.

"I'm almost there then I'm free" as she keep running as a figure appeared before her as he came out of the shadows. "Itachi what do you want from me?" as she stood there as he moved closer to her now there was only about an inch between them. "Sakura you can't ran from him but forget about him sakura he's gone" as he wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Sasuke he can't be gone" as she looked up at him "how could you I loved him……I would die for him……and you took him away from me". "Sakura you have lost almost everyone you every loved you think you have bad luck you lost Naruto, ino, then your parents, kakashi, now sasuke your are alone and your scared". "How do you know so much about me?" she took a step back "I have watched you, with every death your heart has been cut, now you don't have one left" itachi took a step forward "sakura, if you want to be free of depression leave pack your bags and just leave, leave this village, memories just leave it all". Sakura stood up now facing itachi "why do you care?" Itachi stepped forward "because I don't like seeing you like this". Itachi stepped back towards the shadows "if you decide to leave meet me at the corner training grounds tonight at midnight" and with that he disappeared.

Sakura stood there in deep thought (talking with inner sakura)

**Sakura are you going to go?**

I don't know

**I think you should go there is nothing left here anyway so go forget and leave and try to enjoy life!!!!!**

But sasuke I love him

**Forget about sasuke he is died and you know that he didn't love you back so forget about sasuke and go with itachi.**

I will go, forget about them and move on

**That's is the idea now lets go home and start packing.**

As sakura walked to her house grabbed her bag put her cloths in it and her medical kit and a book. She grabbed a coat from the closet and zipped up the back pack and placed it on her back and walked out into the darkness. It was five minutes after midnight as she finally got to the training grounds


	2. welcome to you new home

Chapter two: welcome to you new home

Sakura finally arrived at the training grounds as she waited for itachi after a few minutes itachi appeared. Sakura stood up for the ground as itachi stood right in front of her. "so you came"- said itachi as sakura smirked "you're the one that was ten minutes late"-said sakura but was stopped as Itachi's lips connected with hers. She snaked her arms around his neck as he smirked against her lips using his arms to pull her closer after a few minutes they broke apart for air. Sakura looked at itachi and smiled the first smile since naruto died. Itachi looked at sakura and he smirked (there is something about this girl that makes me smile) she would never know that smirk was a smile. "So let's get going sakura"-said itachi as he picked up her bag and put it over his shoulder "you know I can carry it"-said sakura. Itachi smirked and disappeared before sakura could do anything itachi was carrying her bridal style and was whipping through the forest like lighting. Sakura looked at itachi and she noticed he was smiling but didn't say anything. After awhile of traveling that set up camp deep in the wood of village hidden in the sand, itachi set up the tent as sakura catched fish from the near by river. Sakura came back smiling with two big fish in her hands itachi grabbed one and put it over the fire as did sakura. After eating their fish they went into the tent as sakura was about to lay down arms wrapped around her waist as she looked back it was smirking. Sakura smirked as blue charka covered her but was stopped as she was spoon around and again Itachi's lips meet hers the sparks were flying as itachi pulled sakura closer as sakura melted into his kiss going deeper as they both softly landed of the sleeping bag. Itachi looked up for one second breaking their kiss as he looked down at sakura "are you ok"-asked itachi sakura smiled even bigger as did itachi their lips meet again as itachi softly put his right hand under her shirt making her jump as he slowly pulled her shirt off never breaking the kiss as sakura tried to pull of itachi shirt which he helped her as he undid her bra as it came down he smirked. (She's like an angel I can't stop) as itachi started kissed down her neck to her right breast. Sakura smiled as itachi started sucking on her pink nipple while caressing her skin she moaned with every touch. Itachi's left hand traveled to her pants quickly undoing them and pulled them off as sakura laughed as he started blowing on her nipple as she quickly let her hands go to his pants as she pulled down his pants leaving him in his boxers and her in her panties. Sakura pulled of his boxers he smirked again against her nipple as he pulled her panties off. He left her nipple and went back to her mouth as he bit her bottom lip making her open her mouth as he slid his tongue into her mouth that started a fight of tongues. After a while they broke apart as he put his dick at her entrance he slowly moved inside as she started moaning loud but was silenced by Itachi's lips as he pushed in and out harder and harder he felt himself get tried. After a while they both fell backwards as itachi pulled sakura into his arms. Itachi smiled (I was her first) as he moved to her ear "we will get to the base in a few hours if we go now"-stated itachi as he got up also helping sakura they both got dressed and packed up camp and went on their way. Itachi looked at sakura she couldn't stop smiling as she came beside him "itachi will they like me"-whispered sakura. Itachi knobbed after a few hours they stopped by a tree itachi did some hand signs as a door appeared. Itachi entered along with sakura as everyone shouted "welcome home itachi and sakura"- shouted the Akatsuki members.


	3. the test

Is it love or is it a lie

Chapter three: the test

"Welcome home sakura"-shouted the Akatsuki members I moved back so that I was behind itachi. I swear that I saw itachi smirk as he turned around to face me "what's wrong"-he said in a not so caring voice. I turned my head so that I was facing itachi face to face "what the hell"-itachi shot me a death glare of full pro-portion I felt myself back up (what the hell as got into him) I moved closer but I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see a man with golden eyes staring at me. Itachi nodded and left "ok sakura before to become a Akatsuki you need to pass a test"-said the leader, I just nodded as he handed me a scroll I opened the scroll it read"

_Sakura Haruno_

_Your mission is simple in the land of rain a boy named sai uchiha lives he is a uchiha bring him here he is a missing-nin for konoha left at age nine the day before his birthday now he is 19. Your mission is simple he has already accepted the test but I want you to go help him her map to here is on the base. Ps he will be your partner_

_Signed leader_

sakura sighed and walked over to her bag pulled out a black dress (like sakura wore in the beginning of the serious just black) and strapped her weapons. She left to land of rain

**land of rain**

sakura made it their about two hours to see a boy waiting by the bride wearing all black (like sasuke's second outfit ok) and had black hair he turned to me "sakura Haruno"-he asked I nodded and he disappeared as he reappeared behind me "so I got and old hag as a partner wouldn't this me find" I could already tell I would not like him.

Sorry its short I am having writers block but I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can


	4. getting to know my partner

Is it love or is it a lie

Chapter four: getting to know my partner

I couldn't stand him I had been with Sai for two days now and I hate him he won't stop calling me a hag and making fun of my pink hair and saying I'm fat. And when I get home if Itachi is still an asshole I'll kill someone and that someone is Sai and probably Itachi too.

"Sai, can I ask you a question?" I hope he said yes because the question had been bugging me from the beginning.

"I guess" he said in a bored tone.

"Why did you run away from the Uchiha clan?" I hear him gasp at this moment we were around a camp fire having just set up camp and waiting for our fish to get cooked.

"Well since were going to partners I guess I can tell you in bits but you also have to tell me your past and why you ran away from Konoha and long story not short, deal?" by his tone I couldn't say no.

"Ok deal but you start"

"Fine, I'll start when I was about three ok?

"Ok"

"When I was three I almost drowned if it hadn't been for Itachi's father but after that his father told my parents I was an embarrassment as a son and a Uchiha, my parents were so ashamed that they didn't tell anyone about me they made me train all day and night and in the academy I had to be prefect but sadly I was not I got ok scores but not prefect like Sasuke's" he stopped an looked at me it was my turn.

"Ok when I was five my mother went on a S-ranked mission with a man named Yuki Uchiha" I felt Sai stiffen "at first it was suppose to be an easy mission until a group of misfit ninjas attacked them the ninjas weren't strong but my mother was already beaten pretty badly she died on the way back just when she got to hospital she told me she loved me and then died" I glanced at him now I hated talking about my past I could tell we both did.

"Well when I was six my father went on a mission where his comrade died he didn't talk about her much but said to my mom that he had loved her more then she, she got so mad blaming me for everything" he glanced at me with hurt eyes "the woman was your mother not that hold any grunge against you or your family, but after that my mother committed suicide no one seemed to care that my mother had died not even my father he just acted like nothing had happen" he stopped and nodded to me.

"After mom died dad became more of a sensei then a dad to eat I had to master a Justus sometimes I would go days on end with out found he pushed me and tortured me so I wouldn't break or die like mother. He made me an emotionless doll a killer doll the prefect kunoichi my father took out his desires on me and rapped me a lot" I stopped memories flooded into my head that I locked away just as quickly as they had come.

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's ok I still love him I guess in someway he loved me too"

"Yeah that the one thing about parents I could never get love what is love?"

"You came to the wrong person for an answer to that question cause I've been searching for the answer my whole life and haven't even scratched the surface" I said sadly and the nodded to him "your turn".

"Well my dad remarried to a Uchiha again she was more loving and understanding my father beat her saying that she wasn't good enough for him I grew to hate my father because I fall in love with my new mother she picked me up from school protected me like I was her own and even told me she loved me, on my tenth birthday she died from one of dad's beatings, I was so mad I killed my dad in his sleep and ran away" he whispered.

"I'm really sorry Sai"

"Thanks it your turn"

"Oh right……while my dad continued his tortures until my sixteenth birthday when he died on a mission to sand I was a Jonin at this time I didn't show any emotion when they told me but when they left I cried all night and that was the last time I cried until Sasuke died" I stated nodding at him to say it was his turn.

"Well after I ran away I came to the place I was I mastered all Justus and lost every emotion and I couldn't have been happier when Kisame asked if I would join" with that Sai's story ended.

"Well the last bit of my story is that the last two years have been hell I lost everyone my best friend, lover, sensei, and team. And they were always trying to protect me" I almost cried.

Sai moved around to hug me and we both cried for two hours and then swore what we told was only for our ears and then we went to bed I actually think me and Sai will became friends I guess the guy alright but if he called me hag again he was died.

_**I hope you liked it I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, please review and tell me what you think of it even if you hate it I know this chapter was boring but I had to tell you there stories so your would understand their past and the next chapter. I hope none of you are mad at me, but please review. Thanks!**_


End file.
